In a typical cloud-based computing environment (e.g., a data center), multiple compute devices may execute workloads (e.g., processes, applications, services, etc.) on behalf of customers. During the execution of the workloads, the amount of data storage capacity to be used for ephemeral data (e.g., cache or other data temporarily used by an application to perform operations) and durable data (e.g., stable or archival data) varies with the number and types of workloads executed by each compute device.
Typically, such data is stored in one or more data storage devices, such as in one or more solid state drives (SSD), hard disk drives (HDD), or other data storage device and may be addressable in blocks (e.g., sets of bytes). To guard against the possibility of having inadequate data storage for the ephemeral and durable data storage need of the workloads, each data storage device is typically equipped with a fixed amount of data storage capacity for each data storage type to meet the peak amount that may occasionally be requested by the workloads. However, given the variations in the ephemeral and durable data storage needs of the workloads as they are executed, the capacity of the data storage devices may go unused for a significant percentage of the time, resulting in wasted resources in the data center.